


The Angst Drabbles

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 drabbles of angst and slashy male relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angst Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> slashethedrabble at Livejournal prompt Angst.

#1: Fire on the Flesh  
Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
Word Count: 200

Severus did not break easily; it was a known fact within the Death Eater circles. Lucius did not give up and this, too, was a known fact. So, when Voldemort learned of Severus’ betrayal it was only natural that he handed the former spy over to his right hand man. 

Severus never screamed, but Lucius preferred the soft whimpers that he wrenched out of the man as a drop of acidic liquid was dropped here and there. Fire on the flesh, burning it away to reveal the bundle of muscle and tendons. Severus never flinched, but Lucius was too busy savoring the sound of bones cracking under pressure to care. Pop and snap, like a twig beneath his foot. 

“What is the matter, lover?” Lucius hissed in Severus’ ear. There was a moment of silence before Severus spat blood onto the ground, hitting Lucius’ shoe. “Tsk. It is a wonder I was never able to care for you. Just another hole to thrust into, eh Sevvie?”

Severus let out a strangled sound. Lucius suddenly grinned. “Is this how it shall be? Emotional torture was never my thing, but for you—“ Lucius licked at Severus’ ear. “—I shall provide.”

*

#2: Simple Questions  
Pairing: Harry/Neville  
Word Count: 200

Harry had never been asked the simple questions in life. Do you get enough to eat? Are you getting enough attention?

It should have been obvious. He was attention starved, looking for praise in every corner. Dumbledore praised him when he broke rules, so he kept breaking them. Ron smiled when he insulted Malfoy, so he kept doing it. Snape glared when he did something selfish, so he kept annoying him. 

He was skinny, too skinny for his height. He always gorged himself during the welcoming feast because he had gone a full summer with nothing but stolen food and a birthday cake.

No one ever asked him if he was okay, though, and he started to believe this was the norm. So, on the second day back to school his sixth year when Neville took a moment out of his day to ask Harry how he was feeling, Harry didn’t know how to respond.

“…Huh?” 

“I just… Worry about you sometimes,” Neville admitted.

Harry could feel the strong desire to cry bubbling up in his chest. Therefore, because he was a boy and boys didn’t cry, Harry did the first thing that came to mind: he kissed Neville Longbottom.

*

#3: Broken Promises  
Pairing: Ron/Draco  
Word Count: 300

It was a promise that Draco had always thought Ron could keep: don’t let them get me. Ron was stubborn, too stubborn for his own good, so Draco thought it was a sure deal with Ron nodded and pulled him into a knee-buckling kiss.

He had been wrong. Standing there, stuck on the wrong side of a war that he didn’t want to be in and watching as Ron fought, Draco felt as though his heart had been ripped to pieces.

He should have never expected Ron to protect him, not when his own father was a Death Eater. But love did funny things to a person. 

“Malfoy.” Draco blinked away wetness in his eyes and glared at Ron and the wand pointed at him.

“Going to take care of me, Weasley?” Draco took a step forward, causing Ron’s wand to press against his neck. “Are you sure you can manage that?”

“You bastard,” Ron hissed. 

“Yes, I suppose I am.” Draco narrowed his eyes. “But at least I don’t make promises I could never keep.”

“What?” Ron demanded. “You’re the one that turned around and got that mark put on your arm.”

“I kept asking you to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas with me!” Draco snapped. “But, no, you wouldn’t. Precious Potter was going to be spending the holidays with his godfather and you just had to be there.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “You mean—“

“It’s over, Weasley,” Draco interrupted. “You gave up on me and now I get the pleasure of sending you to your grave.”

A broken promise was something that could affect everyone and everything it touched. Draco never really believed that until now. He supposed, when he was sent to Azkaban he would be able to live the moment over and over in his head.

*

#4: Lost Half  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
Word Count: 100

Remus was perfectly aware that life never went the way he wanted and when he saw Sirius fall backward in a graceful arch, diving headfirst into the Veil, Remus knew that he’d never be the same again. 

His body ached. He was craving something, a taste or a scent. Remus was a smart man. He knew that what he wanted was Sirius. 

All that was left was a small bundle of clothes, but Remus held onto them like a starved man after food. It was all he had in connection with Sirius and that was all he needed to survive.


End file.
